<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After that one day by goldengracie28</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748409">After that one day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldengracie28/pseuds/goldengracie28'>goldengracie28</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little smutty, BUT they kinda share that really, Bottom Louis, Fluff, Highschool AU, I Love You, IDK WHAT TO PUT, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Top Harry, blowies, cuteness, just a bit, larry - Freeform, niall is single, okay im done with tags, one direction - Freeform, sorry niall - Freeform, thank you for reading this, ziam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:28:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldengracie28/pseuds/goldengracie28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How can you fall in love with someone you've never spoken to? Well, that's a hard one to answer. Here I am, sitting at my desk, staring at the beautiful boy with curly hair and green eyes. He has a little crease in between his eyebrows as he writes something down. Have I mentioned his dimples?</p><p>or </p><p>Louis has a major crush on Harry but he has never spoken to him- until one day he catches Harry staring, and well, stuff gets better from there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How can you fall in love with someone you've never spoken to? Well, that's a hard one to answer. Here I am, sitting at my desk, staring at the beautiful boy with curly hair and green eyes. He has a little crease in between his eyebrows as he writes something down. Have I mentioned his dimples? I love his dimples so much, i also love his-</p><p>   “Louis,” Mrs. Carter says, annoyance in her tone. “Pay attention in class or I'll have to give you detention.” Ah yes, the infamous line. “Yes, I'll pay attention now, sorry,” I mumble, focusing back on the whiteboard. I usually would hate history but since it's one of the few classes I have with Harry, I actually look forward to it.  </p><p>   As I'm working, I feel a pair of eyes watching me. I didn’t really think much of it until i looked up and- holy shit, Harry’s looking at me. I stare back at him for a second and I look down. I feel a blush rising to my cheeks. I still feel his eyes lingering on me for a moment. When I look back up, he’s no longer watching me but he has a faint pink colour to his cheeks. </p><p>  I hear the bell and I pack up my books in a rush, tossing my bag over my shoulder and leaving the classroom. I head to my locker and open it, stuffing my books into it.  He was looking at me. Oh my god. I shut my locker and start heading to the gym. As I'm walking through the halls, I feel a tap on my shoulder.   </p><p>   “Hey mate!,” says an irish voice. “Hi Niall,” I proceed to keep on walking to the gym. Niall continues talking, “Class was so fuckin’ boring today.” I roll my eyes, ”No cursing in school, you wanker,” He pinches my arm. “Hey!” I say, pouting. Niall ignores me. “Anything happened with Curly today?” As soon as he asks, I blush. Damn it.  He wiggles his eyebrows, “So something did happen with curly.” i scoff at his antics. ”Yes, you irish potato” He pretends to be hurt, pretending to fall backwards, “I’m hurt, Tomlinson” </p><p>  “Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, stinky,” I respond with a smile. “Back to the main topic,” Niall says as we enter the gym. We quickly cross to the boys locker rooms. “I caught him staring at me in class,” I say as I'm putting down my bag. “How’d you know he was looking at you?” he says. “I caught eye contact with him” I cheekily say as I'm changing into my gym shirt. Niall smiles at me, “That's good mate, maybe this will turn into something more” I snort, “He was just looking at me Niall, that's it.” I put on my track shoes. “Lets maybe not talk about this anymore until after class.” Niall nods while he slips on a shirt. They’re more students coming in since class is starting. Coach comes in and blows a whistle, ”Come on lads, 5 laps around the field. Get a move on!” I roll my eyes as I jog out to the field, Niall in tow. </p><p>  Gym goes by pretty quickly, so does the rest of the day. Next thing i know, the day is over and i'm walking home while listening to A.M by the arctic monkeys. </p><p>  I smile to myself, today was a good day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Louis and Harry talk for the first time :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why does school have to be so fucking early” I groan to myself as i get up. The time is 5:45am. Thats way too early. I drag myself out of bed and head to the bathroom. “Way too early for this shit,'' I sigh as I start to brush my teeth. When I finish and rinse my mouth, I look up into the mirror. My hair is getting long. It's almost past my eyes. Should I do a quiff today? Nah. Nope. Well maybe. I could impress Harry. But is it worth the extra work... I huff and leave the bathroom, deciding to take out my clothes for the day instead. It's pretty basic: A black Adidas shirt, a pair of tight black jeans, and a pair of pretty worn out vans. I put on my clothes and I walk back into the bathroom. I decided to keep my fringe and style it a bit to the side. It looks okay. I leave the bathroom and go back into my room. I stuff all of last night's homework into my folder and put it into my backpack. </p><p>I head downstairs and into the kitchen. Mum's not home yet. I guess she must be working a late shift today. I sigh as I make myself a cup of tea and some toast, deciding to stick to something fast and easy. I go back upstairs to grab my phone. I have a little spare time before I have to head out. I sit on my bed as I turn on my phone. It lights up with life and I grab it, proceeding to unlock it. I check through my socials to kill a bit of time and before I know it, it's time to head out. I grab my backpack and go down the stairs, leaving a note for my mom on the fridge. </p><p>As I open the door i realize that it's a bit chilly outside, so i grab a jean jacket from the coat hanger and lock the front door. The walk to school isn't too long. Maybe around 15 minutes. Niall lives a few streets up from me but he usually gets to school later than me. How nice. </p><p>I turn the corner and I can see the entrance of the school. There's people at the front talking to each other, couples snogging each other's mouths off (keep the pda down, could ya?), and Harry and his group of friends chatting. Introduction time: Liam Payne. I’ve spoken to him before, maybe one or twice and he's a total sweetheart. He reminds me of a puppy. Oh yeah, he's dating Zayn Malik. Zayn is like a piece of artwork, and unlike his boyfriend who's slightly hyper, he's super chill and laid back. Liam and Zayn are kinda the school's power couple. They're so amazing together, I can see why.  Harry and Liam are talking while Zayn stands by Liams side, holding him by the waist and smiling every now and then. </p><p>As I'm walking by their group I look up and I see Harry looking at me. He looks like he’s in a trance. He then smiles at me and then continues talking to Liam like nothing happened. I just know I'm blushing so I pick up my pace to sit at a bench to wait for Niall to show up. As i reach the bench it kinda processes. Harry smiled at me. He smiled at me. His dimple was showing and i just wanted to poke it. Is that weird. Maybe. I wait five minutes before Niall fucking shows up. We head into the building and we start walking to our lockers. “You seem distracted, Lou,” Niall notes. Its nothing, its not like Harry fucking Styles noticed me again and smiled at me. Dimples and all. “It’s nothing Ni” i sigh as we reach the lockers. “If you say so,” he responds, holding his hands up in surrender. I nudge his side, muttering, “idiot.”  “By the way,” Niall says smirking, “I saw Styles checking you out while we were walking in” i turn around sharply, “What?!” Niall laughs as the bell rings, signaling us to go to class. “Fuck off, Niall,” i say while flicking him off. “Love you too, Lou,” Niall says while blowing me a kiss. Dickhead. We say goodbye and walk off to our separate classes. All my mind can think of today is Harry Harry Harry. It’s not a surprise when the teacher calls me out of few times. (“Pay attention, Louis!” “Sorry, sorry”) </p><p>1st, 2nd, 3rd, and 4th period go by pretty quick and now its lunch time. I’m not hungry at all today so i just buy an apple to keep my stomach filled with something for the rest of the day. I start eating it as I head out to the tree in the outdoor lunch area. That's where me and Niall usually eat. Niall is late (as usual) and by the time he’s here i'm already done eating and i'm on my phone. He flops down right next to me and pulls out a sandwich, some chips, and a soda. Which. Okay.  Oh there's more. He also brought two oranges. How nice. “Enough food, mate?” </p><p>“Nope,” the irish lad says, with a mouth full of sandwich. “Show some class, you barbarian,” I say while throwing a napkin at him.  He laughs and wipes his mouth with it.  "I'm not looking forward to history today," I groaned. "It can't be that bad, it's not like anything happened," Niall says, now chewing on his chips.  Right. "He was staring at me and he smiled at me," i mumble out. "See! That's nothing. You're making a big deal." Nialls says with a sigh.  "But what if he talks to me or something," i whine, laying down on the grass. "Then try not to be super weird, okay," he says, rolling his eyes.  "Alright, alright. I give up," i say with a sigh. i get up and brush my jeans off. As i'm waiting for Niall to finish his food i look around. There's a group of girls talking at a table. They’re wearing bright lipstick with heavy eye makeup. I don't find them attractive but maybe other boys will. I continue looking around and I spot some people I recognize from some of my classes. Ed, Luke, Leigh-Anne, and some other people hanging out together. </p><p>I look more to the right and oh. Harry is there. With Zayn and Liam. They look amazing. Harry has a blue bandana around his curls. He's wearing a pair of black ripped jeans and a dark green 'obsession' hoodie. Zayn is sporting a perfect quiff. He has a black shirt with some black jeans. Simple but it looks good. Liam has his hair slicked back with gel. He’s wearing a much more simple outfit. He’s wearing a t-shirt with some joggers. Seems like they're having a pretty serious conversation. </p><p>I look down to see what Niall is doing and, yup still eating. I plop back down on the grass and turn to Niall. “Do you think he knows who i am?”  Niall rolls his eyes, “I dont know. I'm not him.'' I groan as I roll onto my stomach. I prop my head on my hands. “You are such a help, Horan” “I try my best,” Niall replies while laughing. I check my phone and it's almost time for class. I sigh. I have history next with Harry.  “Are you done eating yet?” I ask Niall. “Almost. I'm finishing an orange,” he responds. I get up and grab my bag, tossing it over my shoulder. Niall also gets up and throws his abundance of trash away. As Niall does that, I bend over to cuff my jeans again. As I look up, I notice that Harry is looking at me. But this time he looks away quickly when I look back. That was different. </p><p>The bell rings as me and Niall head inside. I have history but he has maths next. We parted ways (“Bye whoran” “Bye dickhead”). I'm so nervous as I'm walking to class. As I'm getting near the classroom, I remember that we have a group project. Fuck. I don't want to get partnered up with Harry, i'm gonna be so awkward. I enter the class and Harry is already sitting at his desk, phone in hand, scrolling thru twitter. I move past him and sit at my desk, pulling out my homework from the night before. The topic is about some event that happened years ago that i couldn't be damned to care about. The teacher walks in and places her stuff at her desk. </p><p>“Alright students! Today i'm going to be partnering you up with another student for a group project,” Mrs. Carter says, clapping her hands together. “Last night you were supposed to choose a topic and research it. I'm going to assume all of you guys did.”  I look around the class as a few people groan. They definitely didn't do it. “I’ll be partnering people now,” Mrs. Carter says, reading off a list. “Ed and Leah, Jen and Liz, Calum and Mike, Harry and Louis, Sam and Quinn..” Wait. What?! I just got partnered with Harry! I look up and he’s already looking up at me with a dimpled smile on his face. I return the smile and continue looking at him for a second. “Alright, since you guys now know who you’re going to work with, i'm going to put a deadline on this project. You have a few weeks to make a presentation and you have to present it with your partner,” Mrs Carter says with a sigh. I got partnered with Harry. Wow. The rest of class goes by pretty quickly since the partnering part took a bit. The bell rings.</p><p>“Before you guys leave, you have to sit by your partner in class from now on,” Mrs. Carter announces. “Tomorrow i’ll have the desks rearranged with your names on it.” I have to sit with him too? Niall’s gonna love this. I sigh as I toss my bag over my shoulder, making my way to the front of the class.</p><p>“Louis, wait up!” says a voice. I turn around and Harry is walking towards me. “Oh um, sure,” damn me and my awkwardness.  “Hi, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to exchange phone numbers so we can keep in contact to do the project,” Harry says, looking down a little. “Yeah sure,” I say while pulling out my phone and handing it to him. He surprisingly blushes when I hand my phone to him. I type in my number in his phone and I wait for him to finish putting in his.  “Okay, finished. I’ll text you later,” Harry smiles as he hands me my phone back. “Sounds good,” I say while smiling at him. “Harry and Louis, shall i remind you that you have two mores classes to attend to,” Mrs. Carter says, amusement in her tone. “Okay, we’ll leave. Sorry miss,” Harry says, smiling apologetically. I put my phone back into my pocket and started heading out of the classroom, Harry behind me closely. </p><p>“So i was wondering if you maybe wanted to come over on friday so we can start our project,” Harry says as soon as we’re in the hallway. He looks a bit unsure. As if I'm able to say no to him. “Of course, just text me the details later,” I say smiling. I've never smiled this much in such a short period of time. “Sounds good. See you later Lou,” Harry says, realizing he let a nickname slip, he blushes. “See you around Harry,” I say as I turn around to leave. Im fine, it's not like im internally fangirling or is it fanboying? I don't know how it works.</p><p>I start walking to the gym and I hear Niall coming up from behind me. “Were you talking to Harry?!” he asks, bewilderment in his tone. “Yes, you idiot,” I mutter. “Well are you going to tell me what happened?” Niall asks, faking being offended. As we walk to the gym I tell Niall what happened and this fucker laughs. “So you’re gonna tell me that the teacher knew what she was doing” Niall laughs out. “I mean yeah! She was looking at us with a smirk. I bet you it was part of a scheme she had,” I mumble. Niall continues to laugh as we reach the track. We had changed already and coach sent us to do a few laps and we could have a free period. Me and Niall finish our laps and lie down to talk about what happened in Niall’s chemistry class. Soon the bell rings and we leave the gym, heading for our last period. Both of us have a different last period. Niall heads to Band and I head for maths. </p><p>Maths went by quickly and im soon leaving the class because the bell rang. Niall caught up with me and we agreed the walk home together for a bit before we had to go our separate ways. </p><p>“Niall,” I whine, “What am I supposed to do on Friday,” I pout. “Act like yourself, stop overthinking it mate,” Niall says, pinching my arm. “It's not even a date or anything you bum, just don't stress about it.”  He’s right. I need to calm down. “Alright, alright. Thank you Ni,” I say while giving him a hug. “Don't worry about it, Lou,” Niall says while hugging me back. “Text me later, you wanker.” I roll my eyes, “Will do, mother.” He swats my arm before he leaves to walk down his street. I continue walking to my house and all I can think about is Harry. </p><p>I reach my front door and unlock it, heading inside. I leave my jacket at the coat hanger and head up to my room. </p><p>I flop onto my bed. Today was a day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hi hii, i hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! it was super fun writing it :) Im going to stick to uploading 2-3 chapters a week. Maybe more if i have time to write another one. thank you for reading this, i appreciate it so much &lt;3 this chapter is much more longer than the first one so i hope you guys enjoy it! - gracie &lt;333</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up to the sound of my phone buzzing. I pat my bed trying to find it. I finally land on it and unlock it. I squint at it trying to read who sent it.</p><p> </p><p>Harry: Hi Louis, i hope i didn't bother you, it's a bit late to be texting you. </p><p> </p><p>Oh my god. He texted me. Harry texted me. Wait, what time is it. I check the top of my screen. Its 1am. How the hell did a nap turn into this. I start typing out a message:</p><p> </p><p>Me: Hey, its fine, you didn't bother me. Whats up? </p><p> </p><p>I sent it and threw my phone, hiding my face in my pillow. </p><p>I hear my phone buzz and I give myself a minute to compose myself. I unlock my phone and read the message.</p><p> </p><p>Harry: i was wondering if you were still up for coming over to my place for the project.</p><p> </p><p>He still wants me to come over. That's a good sign. Breathe Louis. Breathe.</p><p> </p><p>Me: yes of course, at what time were you thinking? </p><p> </p><p>I set down my phone. I'm so nervous but excited? It's odd.</p><p>My phone buzzes. I open it, reading the message. </p><p> </p><p>Harry: maybe around 3:00? </p><p> </p><p>I quickly respond.</p><p> </p><p>Me: yeah, that sounds good. send me your address later? </p><p> </p><p>There's a quick response. </p><p> </p><p>Harry: sure, ill text it to you later. Goodnight lou xx </p><p> </p><p>Oh my god. Oh my god. He put x’s. Oh my god. Does it mean anything? Nope lets not think about it.   </p><p> </p><p>Me:  ill be waiting, goodnight curly x </p><p> </p><p>I set down my phone, smiling like a idiot. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What am I going to do with this mess of hair,” I grumble to myself, annoyed. Since I'm going over to Harry’s, maybe I should do a quiff again. Yeah, a quiff sounds good. As I'm styling my hair, I start thinking about my clothing options. I kinda wanna go with something nice but comfortable. I finish my hair and leave the bathroom, heading for my closet. As I'm looking through my clothes I find a black oversized tank top and a pair of tight black jeans. Oh yeah, and the classic vans. </p><p>Today at school was a bit awkward at first when me and Harry sat next to each other in class. I didnt know what to do with myself so i sat there reading the same line over and over again in my textbook. As i was reading it (for the millionth time) Harry proceeds to poke me in the side while pouting. “Why are you so quiet?” he asks, still poking me in the side. “I dunno,” i lie. It’s not like i have my crush of a few years sitting next to me. “Well, i like your hair style today. I mean- i like your hairstyle everyday, but today it looks different, but like a really good different-” he rambles. He looks up to me and blushes, “Im rambling arent i..” I chuckle, “Yeah, you were, its okay. I like your bandana today, H,” I blush when i realize the nickname i let loose. </p><p>“‘H’, i like it,” Harry mumbles. I blush as i turn back to doing my work. </p><p>As im heading out my door i get a text from Harry :</p><p>Harry: Hi Lou! I hope you’re still up to coming over. I attached my address in another text just in case. I hope to see you :) </p><p>If my heart beats a little faster, nobody has to know. </p><p>Me: Of course im still coming, see you there in 10 :)) </p><p>As im walking down the street, i plug in my head phones and play Arabella by the Artic Monkeys. I didnt realize how chilly it was until i was walking for a few minutes. I pick up my pace so i can get to Harry’s faster because im freezing my ass off. I turn the corner and harrys house is the 2nd one down so i text harry that im there. </p><p>I walk up to his doorstep and i hesitate to knock. Im so nervous as to whats going to happen today. As im going to knock Harry opens the door.</p><p>“Oh!” Harry says, mouth forming a surprised ‘o’. I lower my hand to my side and giggle,”Hi, Harry” </p><p>Harry smiles, ”I didnt expect you to be there.” </p><p>I smile back, ”i could say the same about you.” </p><p>Harry opens the door fully and moves to the side, ”Well, are you gonna come in?” </p><p>“Yes, you big oaf,” I nudge him on the side making him laugh. </p><p>I enter his home and im struck with the smell of candles and home. Harry’s house is so cozy and homey. I love it. There's family photos on the walls and decorations all over the place. </p><p>Harry leads me up the stairs and into his room. </p><p>“It’s not much but yeah,” Harry says, looking around his room. </p><p>I enter the room and his room is also cozy. His bed is in a corner of the room, he has posters on his walls, his desk is in another corner with pens and pencils on it, there's a little rack that has all his bandanas on it (which i find adorable), he also has a dresser with a little pride flag on top which made my heart warm up more than it already has. </p><p>“I love your little display with your bandanas, my favorite is the blue one,” i say,  picking up the bandana. </p><p>Harry chuckles, “im pretty sure i wore that this week.” He gasps dramatically, “Have you been stalking me, Tomlinson?!” </p><p>“No, i havent,” I say while laughing.</p><p>Me and Harry calm down and we sit down at his desk, getting our work out. </p><p>“So, i started working on the slideshow and this is what i have,” Harry says while opening his laptop. </p><p>-<br/>
-<br/>
-</p><p>We’ve been working on the slideshow and doing research for 2 hours and im already tired. I lay my head on the desk. Harry pokes my side, “I think we’re done for the day.” Harry then gets up and flops onto his bed, belly on the bed. “Why is school so complicated,” Harry mumbles into his pillow. I walk over to his bed, not sure as to what to do.</p><p>“Are you just going to stand there?” Harry asks me, looking up from his pillow. I chuckle as i sit down at the edge of his bed. </p><p>“How come we havent spoke before?” I ask him.</p><p>He shrugs his shoulder,”I’ve seen you around before and your in my history class and stuff but i was too shy to talk to you.” </p><p>I smile at him, “Same over here, but i guess we got lucky we got put together for this project” </p><p>Harry grabs his pillow and sits up, smacking me with the pillow across my chest. </p><p>“What was that for?!” I cackle, picking up another pillow and smacking him on the head.</p><p>“Pillow fight!!” Harry screams, smacking me on my face, laughing like a nut. </p><p>Me and Harry are hitting each other with the pillow and i somehow end up on top of him while hitting him with the pillow. </p><p>He looks at me while laughing, “What are we even doing!” </p><p>“I dont know!” I laugh, putting down the pillow. </p><p>As me and Harry calm down, I realize the position we’re in. </p><p>Harry is still giggling when i look down and wow, he is beautiful. His bandana fell out and his hair is all over the place. He has a slight tint on his cheeks and his lips are so pink and full.  </p><p>As i look up to look into his eyes i realize that he’s looking at my lips. I want to kiss him so bad but instead i roll off of him, coughing awkwardly as i fix my clothes. I look into the mirror in Harrys room and i realize my quiff fell down completely. </p><p>“You look like a hedgehog,” Harry giggles from behind me. </p><p>“You look like a frog,” I say, pinching his cheek. </p><p>I start walking to Harry’s desk and start packing up my things,”If im gonna be honest Harry, this has got to be one of the most entertaining study sessions ever.”</p><p>Harry smiles as he watches me, ”Thats good. Does that mean your going to come over next week?” </p><p>“Yes of course i will,” i grin cheekily. </p><p>Me and harry head downstairs and to the front door. </p><p>“Thank for having me over Harry, it was super nice to hang out with you,” i smile up at him.</p><p>“It was nice having you over Lou,” He smiles back at me. </p><p>As i turn around to leave Harry grabs my arm, “Text me when you get home okay?” he pouts.</p><p>“I will, i will, you dork,’” i laugh as i turn around again to leave. Harry waves me goodbye and goes inside. </p><p>Is it bad that i already miss him? 

Yeah, yeah it is.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beep beep beep goes my annoying alarm. I roll over and turn it off, groaning.</p>
<p> I can't stop thinking about Friday. When i got home i took a shower and when i was finished, i looked at my phone and i had a text from Harry.</p>
<p>Harry: I hope you made it home safe, goodnight xxx</p>
<p>I kid you not, I dropped my towel. </p>
<p>It’s monday and i'm not ready to see Harry at school. I get off of my bed and head to the bathroom to brush my teeth. As I'm brushing my teeth, I look up into the mirror. My hair is sticking up in multiple directions, they kinda look like spikes. I finish and rinse my mouth off, drying it. As I'm heading back to my room I hear my phone ring. I chuckle to myself as I hear the ringtone I set for Niall. I pick up the phone and start heading to my closet. </p>
<p>“Hey, Niall. Whats up?” i say while picking up some jeans from the floor. They're a bit washed out but oh well.</p>
<p>“Hey, Louis. I was wondering if we could walk to school together today. I got up early for once on accident,” Niall groans.</p>
<p>“Sure, I'll be over in 10,” I say while putting on my shirt. </p>
<p>“See you in 10,” Niall sing songs as he hangs up the phone. I put my phone on my bed and walk to my bathroom.</p>
<p>My hair looks horrible today. I shove on a black beanie and spray on a bit of sweet cologne. </p>
<p>I walk back into my room and put on my vans and grab my bookbag, shoving all the homework into it. Last night I researched a bit more about the topic so I can be prepared to work with Harry today.  </p>
<p>I head downstairs and grab some tea, putting it in a cup to go. As I'm heading out the front door I grab my jacket, putting it on and shoving my phone in my back pocket of my jeans. </p>
<p>I reach Niall’s street and he's standing there. He spots me and starts walking towards me, “Hey Lewis” </p>
<p>I roll my eyes,”Hey Neil.” He punches me in the shoulder. </p>
<p>“So how's loverboy,” Niall says while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.  </p>
<p>I speed up my pace, walking faster. “Haven't talked to him since Friday,” I shrug. </p>
<p>“Hm, okay,” Niall shrugs, now walking in my pace. </p>
<p>We walk up to the school building, not bothering to look around. Me and Niall head to our lockers, pulling out the books we needed for our first class. </p>
<p>“I’ll see you at lunch?” I say to Niall.</p>
<p>“Always,” he winks at me, turning around. Cheeky bastard. </p>
<p>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Buzz buzz buzz goes my phone in my pocket. I'm in 4th period and my teacher is currently sitting at her desk, grading papers. I hesitate a bit as I pull out my phone, hiding it under my desk so my teacher doesnt see it. I unlock it, my breath hitching as I read who the text is from:</p>
<p>Harry: Meet me at the lunch line today? :)</p>
<p>My jaw dropped. He wants to see me? Before 5th period?</p>
<p>I blush as i start to type out my response </p>
<p>Me: yeah sure, see you there :) </p>
<p>I put my phone away, grinning to myself.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p>
<p>Soon enough the bells rings, signaling that class is over. I pack up my stuff quickly, rushing out of class. </p>
<p>As I step into the lunchroom, I see Harry leaning against the wall on his phone. He looks anxious for some reason. I decide to sneak up to him. </p>
<p>“Boo!” I say while laughing.</p>
<p>Harry turns around sharply, hand on his chest, “Shit, you scared me Louis!” </p>
<p>I'm still laughing as he slaps my arm lightly, “Lets go get lunch, you idiot” </p>
<p>We walk to the lunch line pretty much side by side, Harry staying behind a few steps. We order our food. I got a sandwich and some carrots, while Harry got a sandwich and some tea. </p>
<p>“Me and Niall have a spot we usually sit in, wanna join us?” I ask him while we head outside, Harry opening the door for me. </p>
<p>“Yeah, of course,” Harry says, an emotion I can't quite place flashing across his face. Odd. </p>
<p>Me and Harry start walking towards the tree and Niall isn't there yet. His face when he sees Harry sitting with me is going to be comical.</p>
<p>Me and Harry are sitting down and getting our food out when I see Niall running towards us, “Louis, you wanker! Ya left me in the line waiting,” by the time he’s done talking, Niall is facing me and Harry, looking down at us, out of breath. </p>
<p>“Calm down, Neil. I didn't know you were waiting for me," I say as I stand up, giving Niall a quick side hug.</p>
<p>“Check your phone,” Niall mumbles while rolling his eyes. I pull my phone out of my pocket and yeah, there's a message from Niall.</p>
<p>“Sooo,” I hear Harry say. Oh shit, I forgot Harry was here. </p>
<p>“Sorry Harry, this is Niall. Niall this is Harry,” I introduce them and Harry looks a bit odd. I just can't place it tho. I plop down to the ground next to Harry and he smiles. </p>
<p>“Just so you know, H, Niall is gonna pull out a bunch of food. Don't be alarmed,’’ i say as i point to Niall while he pulls out a lot of food from his bag. </p>
<p>“That's a lot of food, are you going to eat that all?” Harry asks Niall, looking slightly concerned.</p>
<p>“What kind of question is that, Harry? Of course I am,” Niall says while eating a few chips. </p>
<p>I turn to look at Harry and I shrug, “It's a Niall thing.” </p>
<p>Niall pinches my arm, ”Bug off.”</p>
<p>“Sorry, princess,” I roll my eyes as I pull out my phone, checking the time.</p>
<p>“Harry, are you ready for 5th?” I ask him with a smile. </p>
<p>He smiles, “Yeah, are you?”</p>
<p>“Yup!” i say while getting up, pulling Harry along with me. <br/>He chuckles, “Was that necessary Lou?”</p>
<p>“Yes, don't ask questions,” I say, poking him on the side. We start heading into the school building. History class is in the second building so it's a bit of a walk to get there since we’re all the way in the back. Niall went to go to his class which is in the third building. </p>
<p>As me and Harry are walking, I decide to take a quick peek at him. He’s wearing a simple white t-shirt, black skinny jeans, a black bandana, and some brown boots. He looks so amazing. I still can't believe I'm hanging out with him and talking to him, after liking him for so long. </p>
<p>I continue staring, and Harry looks at me. </p>
<p>“Like what you see?” he wiggles his eyebrows at me, laughing.</p>
<p>“Duh,” I say while rolling my eyes, a blush rising to my cheeks because I got caught staring. </p>
<p>We walk a little more to class in a comfortable silence. As we enter the classroom, I notice that all the desks are in rows. Each row has two desks, side by side. I look at Harry and I shrug. </p>
<p>As i'm walking around the classroom, trying to find mine and Harry's desk, Harry calls me, “Louis, i found our desks!” </p>
<p>I chuckle as I turn around, heading to the back of the classroom where Harry is. </p>
<p>“I call dibs on the right desk,” Harry announces while sitting down, smirking at me. </p>
<p>“Alright, alright. I'll take left,” I chuckle, sitting down. </p>
<p>Mrs. Carter walks into the classroom, “Hello students, i hope you all found your desks. Today in class, we’re gonna work on your projects.” She looks around the class, “I guess i'll leave you guys to do it.”  </p>
<p>I pull out my research, showing it to Harry. “I looked up a bit of stuff for the project.” </p>
<p>He takes the paper and reads it, his brows furrowing a bit in concentration. </p>
<p>I poke his cheek, “So serious.” </p>
<p>Harry chuckles as he sets down the paper, “This is perfect for the presentation. Let me type it in.” </p>
<p>I blush as I pull out the rest of my books. </p>
<p>As I'm highlighting some text in my book, I feel three taps on my leg. I look up and Harry is smiling at me. I return the three taps and I look down, blushing. </p>
<p>Soon the bell rings. I start to get up to pack my things, when I feel a poke on my side. </p>
<p>“Wait for me,” Harry says, a pout on his face.  I finish packing my things and i sit down, waiting for Harry to finish. </p>
<p>I poke his cheek, “Hurry up, H.” </p>
<p>“Okay, okay,” He laughs, while closing his backpack. We head out of the classroom. </p>
<p>“I have to head out to gym class with Niall, text you later?” I turn to Harry, as I spot Niall at the end of the hallway.  </p>
<p>He smiles at me but there’s a glint in his eyes, “I’ll be waiting, see you later Louis” He turns around and leaves, waving at me. </p>
<p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p>
<p>I keep on thinking about Harry's face whenever I mention Niall.</p>
<p>Was it jealousy?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a lil warning: there's a teensy, tiny bit of smut at the beginning ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s 7pm and I'm laying down on my bed, elbows propped up on my pillow, eating some ice cream. I promised Harry I would text him when I got home but I haven't yet. What do I even text him?? </p><p>I close the ice cream and place it on my nightstand, standing up from the bed. </p><p>I start pacing back and forth around my room, waving my arms around a bit, “Oh hey! I’ve had a crush on you for a long time! How are you?” Haha. No. </p><p>I walk back to my bed and pick up my phone, sighing as I sit down.</p><p>I unlock my phone and open Harry’s message thread. </p><p>Me: hi curlyyy, miss me yet?</p><p>I guess that's good enough. I send the message and throw my phone across the bed. </p><p>I lay down on my stomach, waiting for Harry to respond. </p><p>A few minutes pass by and I decide to get off of my bed and head to the bathroom.</p><p>I jump into the shower and as I'm passing soap onto myself I think of when I was at Harry's house. His pink lips, his flushed face, the way that i was on top of him, just inches away from kissing him. My cock twitches in interest. </p><p>The water is hot, dripping down my back, completely soaking me. I tug on it, groaning a bit as I feel the pleasure run through me. </p><p>I keep on moving my hand faster and faster. As I feel the familiar heat pool at the bottom of my stomach, I hear my phone ring. I groan loudly as I rush out of the shower, soap and all, to grab my phone to see who is calling. </p><p>As I turn over my phone, I gasp as I read the caller I.D.</p><p>Harry. </p><p>Harry’s calling me. </p><p>I pick up the phone and answer, “Hi, Harold. Didn't expect you to be calling.”</p><p>I hear him rustling on the other end, “Hey Lou, sorry if i interrupted you. You sound a bit out of breath.” </p><p>I chuckle, ”I was taking a shower. I rushed out of it, soap and all, to answer you.” </p><p>Harry's breath hitches, “Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you. I’ll leave you to it.”</p><p>“How about this. Stay on the line and I'll be out in a few minutes. Then we can Facetime. Is that okay?” </p><p>“Okay, sounds good. I’ll be here.”</p><p>“I guess i’ll just leave my phone on my sink, if you hear anything, no you don't.”</p><p>I hear Harry cackle as I set down my phone. </p><p>I quickly rinse off and grab a towel.</p><p>I pick up my phone and head to my room, towel wrapped around my waist. Harry’s still on the line.</p><p>“Hey curly, did ya miss me?”</p><p>“Pfft, it was only a few minutes.” I can almost hear him rolling his eyes. </p><p>I grab some pants, a shirt, and some joggers from my dresser. I walk back to my bed.</p><p>“I’m gonna change really quick and then we can Facetime”</p><p>“Oooo, Lewis is naked,” Harry snickers through the phone.</p><p>“Shut it, Harold,” I say while putting on my pants and joggers. </p><p>“I'm gonna request facetime, Lewis,” Harry says, dragging out the ‘s’. </p><p>I prop my phone on my pillow and accept the request. I see Harry’s face light up the screen.</p><p>He’s sitting cross legged on his bed, wearing an oversized t-shirt and some joggers. He’s staring at me and when i look down, i realize i never put on my shirt. </p><p>I grab my shirt and quickly put it on, “Sorry about the show, H.” </p><p>“It’s fine, Lou, dont worry about it.” He looks down and there's a faint hint of pink on his cheeks.</p><p>“I'm gonna go turn off my light really quick,” I say as I get up, quickly walking to the front of my room, turning off the light. It's not completely dark since i have my lamp on. </p><p>“So, im bored. Wanna play 20 Questions?” </p><p>Harry’s face lights up, “Yes! I’ll ask first,” He laughs. “Are you single?”</p><p>“I mean yeah, duh.”</p><p>Harry looks confused. “I thought you and Niall were an item?” </p><p>I cackle, “Me and Niall?! Where’d you get that from?” </p><p>Harry’s cheeks are pink from embarrassment, “i don't know! I just figured that you guys were.” He hides his face in his hands. </p><p>“It’s fine Harry, don’t worry about it.” </p><p>I flick my fringe to the side, “My turn, do you have a crush on anyone?” </p><p>Harry's cheeks turn bright red, “Yeah, maybe,” he says sheepishly. Harry gets up and turns off his light, sitting back down. The only light on his face is the one coming from his phone. </p><p>“My turn!” Harry sing songs. </p><p>-<br/>-<br/>-</p><p>Hours pass by and its 4 in the morning. </p><p>“We have school tomorrow H, maybe we should go to bed.” </p><p>Me and Harry are both laying down on our sides. We finished 20 questions hours ago. After that we just kept on talking and learning things about each other. </p><p>I smile as I look at my phone. </p><p>Harry fell asleep, face smushed into the pillow,  his mouth a little open, snoring. </p><p>I chuckle as I wrap the blanket around myself whispering, “Goodnight, H,” to the phone. </p><p>I fell asleep quickly to the sounds of Harry’s quiet snores through the phone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>fluffy fluff fluff</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this chapter is so fluffy and cute and im so proud of it. i hope you guys like it. and as always, thank you for reading this. i love youuuu</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's Friday and I'm heading to the store to pick up some snacks for Harry and I. I got out of school about an hour ago and I dropped off my bags at home, heading out not too long after. At school me and Harry had a conversation about what were the best snacks to eat while studying. </p><p>(“Definetly candy” “What the fuck, Harry”)</p><p> </p><p>So here I am, walking into the store, heading straight to the candy section. I skim over the aisle, looking for Harry’s favorite candies (skittles and sour patch kids). I finally find them and head to the coolers, grabbing two cherry cokes. I head to the checkout counter, putting down my stuff.</p><p>“Hi,” I politely greet the cashier with a smile.</p><p>“Hello! Is this all for you, love?” the older woman asks me, a smile on her face as she scans the items. </p><p>“Yes, thank you,” I say while handing her a few dollar bills. She takes them and puts them into the register, handing me a receipt a few moments later.</p><p>I say goodbye and leave the store quickly, walking down the street. I pull out my phone out of my pocket, opening Harry’s message thread, typing out a message:</p><p>Me: Hey H, can i come over soon? </p><p>I send the message and put my phone back into my pocket, turning onto my street. After the facetime on Monday, me and Harry have gotten closer. We text more often and we’re not as cautious around each other anymore. Harry on Wednesday, invited Zayn and Liam over to where we all sit now. It was a bit awkward, i'm not going to lie. But soon Niall and Liam fell into a conversation, Harry and me chiming in every now and then. Zayn is more of a sit back and observe type. A buzz in my pocket snaps me from my thoughts. I pull out my phone, unlocking it.</p><p>Harry: Sure. See you soon, Lou :)</p><p>It's such a simple message, but even getting a text from him makes butterflies erupt in my stomach. </p><p>I start walking up my driveway, pulling out my keys. I unlock the door and head inside, going straight up the stairs and into my room. I grab my backpack and hoodie and leave my room, heading for the bathroom. I look into the mirror. I don't look too bad. My hair is down in a fringe, I'm wearing a simple black t-shirt, a pair of tight black jeans, and some converse. Simple but effective. I spray on a bit more of my favorite cologne, since it faded during the day. I leave the bathroom, turning off the lights. I head down the stairs and into the kitchen, grabbing the stuff I bought from the store. I slip on my hoodie, heading out the front door, locking it. </p><p>I start walking down Harry’s street and to my luck, it starts raining. No forget that, it starts pouring. I groan as I start sprinting down the street, pulling my hood over my head. I reach Harry’s house about a minute later, completely soaked. I sigh as I reach Harry's door, knocking three times. </p><p>Harry opens the door a few seconds later, “Hi Lou- Oh my god, you're soaked!” He pulls me into his house. </p><p>“One second, let me grab you a towel,” Harry says, turning around to get a towel from his laundry. I chuckle as I set down my bag, opening it to make sure my books didn't get ruined. </p><p>Harry walks over to me, holding out the towel in his arms, stretched out. He pulls me into a hug and it catches me off guard. His arms wrap around me completely, and his body is so warm. I lean into the hug as he dries me off a bit. </p><p>Harry pulls off a little as he says, “Do you want a change of clothes? Yours are soaked.”</p><p>“That would be amazing,” I sigh as I take off my hoodie. It makes a squishy wet noise as I set it in a hamper that Harry brought me. </p><p>Harry returns with a hoodie and sweatpants, pair of white socks in his left hand.</p><p>“This is what I could find, since you're so tiny,” he teases, handing over the clothes. </p><p>“The bathroom is down the hall, to the right.”</p><p>“Thank you so much Harry, you're the absolute best,” I smile at him, poking his dimple as I pass by. </p><p>I change into the clothes Harry gave me, blushing as I realize how big they are on me. I fluff out my hair since it got wet. I look at my reflection and sigh as I turn off the lights, leaving the bathroom. My feet make soft noises as I walk down the hallway, back to the living room. I find Harry in the kitchen making some tea.</p><p>“These clothes are huge on me, Harry.” </p><p>“I mean, you are really small,” he makes a gesture with his hands, only a little bit of space between his forefinger and his thumb. </p><p>I roll my eyes as I head back into the living room, grabbing the snacks I bought from the convenience store. I grab the packs of candy and the bottle of soda and sneak up behind Harry, holding the snacks in front of his face, waving them around a bit. </p><p>He squeaks, “You remembered?! Thank you Lou,” Harry turns around, the biggest grin on his face, as he hugs me. I don't think I could ever get used to Harry hugging me. </p><p>“I don't feel like doing school, Louis,” Harry whines, pout on his face. </p><p>“We do have all weekend to work on it,” I hint a bit, hoping Harry suggests that we do something else other than school. </p><p>“Maybe we could watch a movie?”</p><p>“Depends on what kind, Harry.”</p><p>“Maybe a rom-com?” Harry says, a bit uncertain.</p><p>“Sounds good to me,” I shrug. </p><p>Harry grabs his laptop and motions me to follow him, “I have Netflix on my laptop, so we can choose something from there.”</p><p>“I haven't seen anything on Netflix in so long. I’ve been so busy with school.”</p><p>“Well, it's the weekend so let's not worry about it,” Harry says, opening his door. </p><p>I walk in, closing the door behind me. </p><p>“I'm gonna go grab a blanket, so I'll be right back,” Harry says, smiling to me as he leaves the room. </p><p>I sit down on his bed, thinking about how this night is already starting. This week is so different from others. Harry is more cuddly? Like, he’s always touching me in some form. Whether it's on the arm, leg, and now, big ass hugs. Not that I'm complaining, I'm just as bad. </p><p>“You look cute in my clothes,” Harry says as he walks into the room again, snapping me out of my thoughts. He brought a big fluffy light blue blanket. </p><p>I fall backwards onto his bed, blushing as I cover my face. I hear Harry move around the room when I suddenly feel hands tickling my sides.</p><p>“Harry! S-Stop!” I cackle, trying to shove his hands off my sides. </p><p>“Nope,” Harry says while laughing, still tickling my sides. </p><p>Harry proceeds to straddle my waist, pinning me down so I can't move at all. </p><p>“H-Harry, please,” I laugh out, running out of breath. He stops for a few seconds.</p><p>He then proceeds to tickle me again, and I flip us both over, Harry flopping onto the bed, a bit breathless. </p><p>“Your turn!” I giggle out as I start tickling his sides.</p><p>“Lou, t-this isn't fair! S-Stop!” Harry cackles out.</p><p>I pause for a second,”What was it that you said earlier? Hm? Nope,``I giggle, proceeding to tickle Harry for a few more seconds. </p><p>“Alright, alright, I'm done H,” I say while rolling off of him, fixing my fringe as I sit down criss cross on his bed. </p><p>Harry sits up, “You dickhead.” He’s smiling so i know he’s joking. He grabs his laptop, opening it. </p><p>“What do you think of Love, Actually?”</p><p>-<br/>
-<br/>
-</p><p>The end credits are rolling as me and Harry get up to stretch. I check the time: it's 11pm.</p><p>“It's pretty late isn't it, Lou?” Harry asks me, his shirt pulling up a little as he stretches his arms.</p><p>I gulp, looking away. </p><p>“It’s 11,” I pause looking out the window, “and it's pouring outside, for fucks sake,” I groan as I sit back onto Harry’s bed. </p><p>“Wanna stay over?” Harry asks, shyness in his tone. “We could watch more movies?” </p><p>I smile at him, “That would be amazing, H. Let me check with my mum really quick.”</p><p>I pull out my phone opening my mums message thread:</p><p>Me: Hey Mum, I hope you're doing okay. I was wondering if I could stay at a friends house, if that's alright with you.</p><p>My phone buzzes only a few seconds later.</p><p>Mum: Of course Lou, just text me later when you get up. I love you &lt;3<br/>
Me: I love you too, Mum </p><p>I smile as I set down my phone, plopping down on Harry’s bed, face down on his mattress.</p><p>“I'm gonna take your reaction as a yes,” Harry chuckles as he lays down on his back next to me.</p><p>“Wanna watch some more movies?” </p><p>“Mhm,” I mumble into the mattress, smiling into it. </p><p>I turn my head to the side, “Find something to watch yet?” </p><p>“I was thinking we could watch a series instead? Maybe Criminal Minds?”</p><p>“I’ve been meaning to watch it! Yes, yes, yes, we’re gonna watch it.”</p><p>“Lets see how many episodes we can watch tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>-<br/>
-<br/>
-</p><p>We managed to make it to season one, episode 9. The sun’s starting to peek out and Harry fell asleep on my shoulder. We’re sitting against the wall with the laptop between our legs, one half on Harry's leg, one half on mine. </p><p>I decide to wake up Harry.</p><p>“Haz,” I say softly, nudging him on the side a little. He shifts around a little, snuggling into my side.</p><p>His eyes flutter open and he rubs them, “I fell asleep didn't i? Sorry Lou” He smiles apologetically.</p><p>“It's okay, H. Wanna get ready for bed?” I say while getting up from the bed, stretching my legs.</p><p>“Yeah, let me put my laptop to charge,” Harry says while getting up.</p><p>“I'm gonna use the restroom really quick,” Harry announces, pinching my bum as he leaves the room. </p><p>I cackle as he leaves the room, “Don't go down the toilet!” </p><p>“Don't worry, i won't!” Harry calls back from the hallway, his voice a bit distant.</p><p>I wonder how me and Harry are going to do this. Am i going to sleep in his bed? Am i gonna sleep on the couch? I don't know how I'm gonna act if me and Harry sleep in the same bed together. </p><p>Harry walks back into the room, closing the door behind him.</p><p>“Didn't fall down the toilet?”</p><p>Harry laughs as he sits down onto the bed, “Nope!”</p><p>“So are we gonna go to bed..?” I ask Harry, sitting down next to him.</p><p>Harry falls backwards onto the bed, “Wanna sleep here? Like in my bed? If you don't want to, it's fine, i don't really mind-” He exhales heavily. </p><p>“No need to get worked over it H, I'll sleep over here,” i say blushing, as i pat his belly. </p><p>“What side do you usually take?” </p><p>“I usually take the left side,” Harry shrugs.</p><p>“Good because I usually take right and I was not gonna give up my side,” I laugh a little as I completely sit on the bed. </p><p>“The suns almost completely out Lou. Let's hope my mom lets us sleep in,” Harry says, also sitting on the bed right across me. </p><p>I lay down on the right side on my stomach, poking Harry in the side. He plops down onto me completely.</p><p>“Harry! You’re crushing me!” </p><p>“Oh well, it's comfy.”</p><p>“Harry.”</p><p>“Louis.” </p><p>“Harry, get off of me. I can't breathe, you over-sized oaf.”</p><p>Harry rolls off of me, grins on his face. “Oops?” </p><p>I look at him and roll my eyes, pulling the blanket over me, leaving him blanket-less.</p><p>“Heyyy, share the blanket,” Harry pouts, tugging at the blanket a little. </p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>“Please?” </p><p>“No.”</p><p>Harry pouts.</p><p>“Fine,” I say as I pull the blanket over both of us. </p><p>I turn to face the wall, trying to fall asleep.</p><p>10 minutes pass by and I'm still awake so I turn over and Harry is also awake.</p><p>We stare at each other, not saying anything. </p><p>“You have really pretty eyes,” I say to Harry, looking down a little. Harry blushes.</p><p>“You have pretty eyelashes.”</p><p>“You have pretty curls.”</p><p>“You have pretty lips,” Harry says while leaning in a little. I start leaning in a little bit unconsciously, licking my lips. </p><p>“Can i kiss you?” Harry whispers, his breath ghosting on my lips. I nod my head and he gently presses his lips onto mine. A few gentle presses turn into a full kiss, his teeth nipping my bottom lip every now and then. I gasp as I feel his tongue trace my bottom lip. Harry pulls back, resting his forehead on mine.</p><p>“I like you alot, Louis”</p><p>“I didn't get the memo, H,” I reply, rolling my eyes. I lean into kiss him again.</p><p>“I like you too, Harry.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>